The Secret Lives of the Petrellis
by peanut0565
Summary: Set after s1 finale, and spoilers to 'Four Months Ago', AU from middle of Episode.  With the Help of the Haitian, Peter and Nathan are reunited briefly, only to be tworn apart again.
1. The secret visit

_Day 69._

He couldn't believe he was even counting. That made life even more miserable then it already was. Two months he had been in this room, talking to this guy in the room next to him; Adam. The closest thing he had to a real friendship anymore.

Adam did most of the talking. The guy really seemed lonely, apparently he had been here thirty years already. What was even more astounding was He said he was over 400 years old. His healing ability allowed him to survive anything.

Adam's stories were the only thing that kept him normal anymore. He had enough stories to last them a long time; about feudal Japan (rarely came up though, Peter sensed a bit of bitterness with that), traveling through the countries, watching the Americas be discovered and conquered. He traveled to the Americas first to get in on the new world's riches. He got swept up in the American revolution, and stayed through the civil war. Shortly after he traveled back to his original home country of England, taking in the changes. He stayed through World War I. During world war II he was put through a concentration camp for a decade. After the war was over he went to Canada, touring around, and eventually ending up in New York once again. Peter was like a child always asking for more stories, and Adam was the elder always granting his wishes.

The stories weren't enough to fill the day though. There were alot of silent moments to take him back to that night. It was vivid in his mind, and no matter how many drugs they had him on that was still clear as day.

Nathan. Did he survive the surgery? How was he doing? What about everyone else? What about his mother? It hurt that he wasn't allowed to see them. He asked Bob earlier that week if he could go see them, and got a firm no. He had wised up since then. They had put him in a cage, a prison, and he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

The Haitian entered his room then, holding two cups, one that held his pills, and the other an empty cup for water.

"Thought Elle did this?" Peter questioned, use to getting the young blonde who liked to elecrute him. Leaving whatever part of his body she zapped numb for a few seconds, then painful for the following hour. How he loathed that girl, though it was the only female he saw on to day to day basis. As much as he hated her mentally, his physical body needed the female presence.

"Take your pills and come with me." The haitian said frankly, waiting by the door. Peter cocked an eyebrow, wanting to question more, but did what he was told. The other was clearly in charge, and Peter knew this well by now.

He snatched the plastic cup of pills and downed it in one swallow, he then took the empty cup and filled it with by far the most disgusting tasting water he ever tried. He downed that without so much as a flinch, but after a second he shuddered shaking his head at the after taste.

The Haitian then through him a coat, and headed out the door. Peter furrowed his eyebrows for a second then simply through the coat on and followed the taller black man through the halls. This had been the first time he had been able to wander through the halls since he was taken down there.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we going?" Peter finally asked, watching the streetlights whiz by. The Haitian had led him to a black sedan and they were now weaving in and out of the busy streets of New York City. Peter didn't pay too much attention to the black man at first, and stared out the window as if it had been his first time in the city.

"You wanted to see your brother, Did you not?" The haitian asked, taking another corner. Peter jerked his head towards the man driving him with wide eyes.

"We won't have much time, two hours at most before they start looking. You'll have enough time to say what you need to say and be at peace." The Haitian said smoothly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Room 1909." The Haitian informed him, as they were heading towards the room. "Visiting Hours are over in an hour." He continued as Peter finally spotted the room. The Haitian stopped just before the door, allowing Peter to go in first.

The younger Petrelli took a deep breathe and entered the room to find only the patient inside. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. His older brother laying limply in the bed. White sheets tucked in tightly around his gaunt frame. Angry red burns covering his bare chest and face. Much of his hair on the one side was gone, and the other side was just a short fuzz brown. His eyes were closed, and wires ran to and past his nose for oxygen, and a few IVs lay scattered around his right hand which was rested over his adobmen.

Peter could only gasp in shock, breaking the silence in the room. Well almost silence, before it had been just Nathan's labored breathing, trying to get air in and out of his damaged lungs, and the beeps of the vitals monitor.

It was then that Nathan pried open the one eye, and was staring right at Peter. The younger brother could not help but move forward to his elder brothers' side, taking his least injuried hand in his own.

"Nathan..." He mumbled quietly, biting back tears. "Peter..." Nathan returned in a hoarse whisper. "I'm so sorry..." A tear now ran down Peters' right eye. Nathan simply continued to stare at him in an almost disbelief. "Your alive..." Nathan continued in his hoarse labored whisper, coughing slightly as the strain was put on his weak condition. It was if he hadn't heard Peter the second time. A small curve upwards of the one side of his lip was enough to Peter.


	2. The diary

"Look Nathan. I can't stay here long. The haitian is risking alot by bringing me here." Peter spoke softly after pulling up a chair. He took note of the Haitian standing silently in the back corner. Acting as a backup to the drugs running through Peter's veins.

"What...going on?" Nathan asked. His hoarse whisper sounded nothing like the voice Peter remembered. It broke his heart to see his older brother in so much pain, and what was even worse was. It was his fault. Everything.

"I was locked up. They aren't going to set me free, they wouldn't let me come see you. I'm trapped." Peter explained to the best of his knowledge.

"I.. can help." The elder Petrelli stated.

"No, Nathan. You need to heal now." Peter snapped with concern. He didn't need his big brother getting into this mess in this condition, knowing Nathan could find a way even when it was deemed rather impossible.

"But...Its...my job, Peter" Nathan choked out trying to sound like normal, but failing miserably.

"You already did your job. You saved the city." Peter assured him.

"I...want to... save you." Nathan sighed.

"You can't save me this time." It was Peters' turn to sigh, and let his head drop a little.

"I can...though" Nathan said weakly.

"Peter. We need to get going." The Haitian interupted them. Peter glanced at the Haitian then the clock, begging with his eyes for more time.

"Okay, Just a second longer." Peter said, but it was more of a question. The Haitian sighed, and nodded shortly. Peter turned around to Nathan, who seemed to be spent from the conversation.

"Nathan, You can't tell anyone about this." The younger petrelli said quickly.

"Will...you come again?" Nathan asked almost hopefully.

"Probably not." Peter sighed heavily, knowing this was probably the last time he was going to see his older brother. He desperatly wanted to hug the man on the bed, but feared the pain it would cause him.

"Peter..." The Haitian warned again, sounding more agitated this time.

"Just a second!" Peter growled without even looking at the tall black man. His eyes trained on Nathan as his eye began to close in exhaustion.

"Good Night Nathan." Peter spoke softly, leaning over the edge of the bed and kissing him gently on the forehead. He stood up after that, and turned to the Haitian nodding. He was ready to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------

On the way back to the hell, the Haitian stopped at a target. Peter followed him like a curious old dog, wanting to know what the black man was up too. He was apparently full of suprises. They briskly walked down the aisles, until after several stopping at the school supply section.

The haitian grabbed a nice leather bound diary and a pack of decent quality pens. Peter asked what they were for, and the Hiatian simply replied:

"So you can keep in contact with your brother. I know its' not much, but its the best we can do for the time being. They will think you just write in the diary to pass time... I can sneak it between you and your brother."

Peter wanted to hug this man. He was by far the nicest of the company, excluding Adam. But He can't really be considered anyways, since he is a prisoner as well. On the ride back, the Haitian explained the details of the plan. The Haitian, the messenger, would be able to transport the diary between the two brothers, but not often. At the very least a week of dropping by, and less if bob gets suspicious. Peter didn't care, he was going to get to stay in contact with his brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They got back without much notice. And almost immediatly as he could Peter began jotting down in the notebook. The first page was a set of rules for Nathan and himself. They couldn't tell anyone. They had to write when alone. And other things like that. On the very next page, he dated it with the day number count, and when starting the letter. He explained that he couldn't even remember the actual date anymore, or day for that matter. It could have been monday, friday, saturday for all he cared. He covered the next two pages, front and back, with quick hand writings about everything from Elle to Adam to Bob.


	3. The first reply

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, Guys, My offical first AN of this story...lol. I know. Anyways, I own nothing you can recognize._

_Thanks to shadowtheo and sami1010220. I love the reviews, and they fuel me to continue._

_ENJOY!_

-----------------------------------------

_Day 79._

"Hey Elle." He greeted the blonde that was nearly three years his junior. She sauntered into the room as he remained on the bed. Peter watched as she set the two cups down and advanced on him. He grinned at her, starting to like their encounters. The livelyness which he felt with with each visit, with each shock. He knew she was controlling him, using him merely as something to amuse herself with, but then again he hadn't anything better to do. It was just something to fill the day with.

"Peter." She said smiling broadly as she leaned in, coming within a inch of his face, their eyes locked. She waited for him then. She always let him kiss her, the one thing she allowed him. Peter took the bait as usual, leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips. And as usual the girl got over excited, and after a moment he felt several hundred watts through his lips and his face, causing him to jerk backwards, making a twisted expression between pain and awe.

She giggled, he could tell she loved his reaction each time. It had been four days since he first kissed her. Telling her that he began to like the shock, like she said he would. It was the next step in their..._relationship_. One kiss at a time now, accompanied by the fist full of drugs that she gave him.

Following each encounter, was a warning from the cell next to him. Adam warned him each time, that it was a very bad idea doing that. After the first time, Adam told him what happened to him six years ago because of Elle. Peter always shrugged it off, He wanted and needed the physical contact. If getting shocked allowed him that, then so be it.

-----------------------------------------

The very next day he was greeted by a person he hadn't seen in eleven days. But his return meant he had the diary with him with a new entry in its pages. Peter nearly took his hand off with grabbing the diary with much haste.

With that the Haitian disappeared without a word, leaving Peter to the small leather bound book. He was like a child again, receiving what he wanted most for christmas. He quickly glanced at the windows to see no one and threw himself onto his bed, stomach first. He dug his elbows into his sides and rested the book on his pillow, flipping it open to find a prized letter from his brother.

His writing was a far cry from what it was before the whole saving the world thing, but Peter could understand. He picture Nathan trying very hard to write with his uninjuried hand. The penmenship was shaky and almost appeared as though a five year old who just learned their alphabet on paper had wrote it.

As well as the the stops and pauses, signalling that he had to write it in increments. Which was also understandable. He probably had doctors watching him carefully, as well as his mother, Heidi, the whole clan.

_Peter -_

_I don't know what to say really. I haven't written -written- a letter in years. I am happy to see we do have at least some form of contact. Even if it is through letters, and a man who doesn't say a word. That was strange. Just one day after you come to visit me, saying we won't see each other again, the man returns with a black book. He gave it to me, and waited until I opened it up to your letter, then left._

_I have to admit, It sounds bad Peter. I fear for your well-being. This Elle girl sounds like bad news. You say she shocks you every time? Why do you let her? You need to stop being so timid and grow a backbone. Even if they have you in holding, that is no excuse for that kind of treatment._

_It has been extremely hard to not tell mom that your alive and alright. Everytime she comes to see me she keeps me updated on her own little search for you. She had the coast guard searching the entire ocean for you. I think she's beginning to give up though. She looks so drained. And as much as I am angry at her for planning all this, I still don't like seeing her like that._

_They all look at me like that. Like I am the walking dead. Heidi even, can't look straight at me. She hasn't brought Monty and Simon by yet either. I have asked her once, but she said no. She doesn't want to have the boys see me like this. I understand, but I want to see them. _

_I promise next time I will write more, but I get tired so quickly these days. I am not sure if its all the drugs they are giving me or just my body healing. Maybe both._

_Love -_

_Nathan._


End file.
